GreatVision Song Contest 3
This contest was the third contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. Format This contest was the second contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. GreatVision Song Contest 3 was the 3rd Edition of this Contest. After Clean Bandit´s ft. Jess Glynne´s winning in the 2nd GreatVision Song Contest with thier Song "Rather Be", Thier reached 147 Points, a new record of Points. The Contest move to the , the Host City is London. thridty '''countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The edition didn't have a theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. , , , , , and debut this Edition. At the moment and withdraw as member of GBU and can choose from other users. Location '''London (Listeni/ˈlʌndən/) is the capital and most populous city of England and the United Kingdom. Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) mediaeval boundaries and in 2011 had a resident population of 7,375, making it the smallest city in England. Since at least the 19th century, the term London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of this conurbation forms the Greater London administrative area (coterminous with the London region), governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism, and transport all contributing to its prominence. It is one of the world's leading financial centres and has the fifth-or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London is a world cultural capital.It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe.In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. Venue The Royal Albert Hall is a concert hall on the northern edge of South Kensington, London, best known for holding the Proms concerts annually each summer since 1941. It has a capacity (depending on configuration of the event) of up to 5,272 seats. The Hall is a registered charity held in trust for the nation and receives no public or government funding. Since its opening by Queen Victoria in 1871, the world's leading artists from several performance genres have appeared on its stage and it has become one of the UK's most treasured and distinctive buildings. Each year it hosts more than 350 events including classical concerts, rock and pop, ballet and opera, sports, award ceremonies, school and community events, charity performances and banquets. The Hall was originally supposed to have been called the Central Hall of Arts and Sciences, but the name was changed to the Royal Albert Hall of Arts and Sciences in tribute to Queen Victoria's deceased consort, Prince Albert. It forms the practical part of a national memorial to the Prince Consort – the decorative part is the Albert Memorial directly to the north in Kensington Gardens, now separated from the Hall by the road Kensington Gore. Participants All Members of the GBU can Participate in GreatVision Song Contest. Returning Artists Confirmed Participants The following is a list of countries whose have indicated their intention to participate in the 3rd Edition of Greatvision Song Contest. All Songs must be confrimed on the 31st March 2015. Semi-Final Grand Final (Big 5) Other Countries Allocation Draw The Allocation draw will be held on for the running order for the semi-finals or Grand Final. The Big Five will first drawn to a radom spot in the Grand Final. After that, the other Countries will drawn to the remaining spots in Semi - or Grand Final(s). Semi Final The Semi Final will have 25 Entries, 15 of them will qualified for the Grand Final Grand Final